Embracing Her True Nature
by GillianLSteele
Summary: On her 17th Birthday Hermione learns he is not the daughter of Muggle Dentists, but instead the sole heir to a Powerful Pureblood Wizard Family. ***Dark Hermione***
1. Chapter 1

Draco and Hermione Dark Witch Fan Fiction

The sun was just rising over the Black Lake and Hermione was just starting to wake. She smiled, slowly opening her eyes, she sat upright before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and walked over to the window smiling out at the view before the craziness of her day would begin.

She dressed for the day and gave herself a look in the mirror for the first time that morning and didn't recognise the girl staring back her. Long gone was the short chestnut curly haired girl. She was replaced with a slightly taller pale skin with shoulder length straight black hair with black eyes.

"What in Merlin's name… It's got to be some kind of joke. I'm going murder those red headed demons!" She said as she grabbed her bag and stormed and headed towards the boys dorms not even realising that her uniform had changed from gold and red to silver and green.

"Fred! George! Get your backsides down here now!" She yelled and wait for them to descend the stairs.

Fred and George groaned, sitting up they looked at each. "What is mum doing here?"

"I don't know? But I don't think I want to go down there and find out" Said George.

Fred's eyebrows rose. "You really want mum coming up here and yelling in front everyone else. No, best to head down there. Come on it can't be that bad, it's not like we've done anything really bad lately."

The troublesome twosome grabbed their dressing gowns, wrapping them around their bodies and headed down the stairs.

Fred was the first to come into Hermione's view and was already speaking. "Mum, it's really early and we haven't done anything that bad! What's going on?" He asked

Hermione stood silently. George was the first to step forward, taking in the stunning young witch that stood before them. "That's not mum." He said slowly.

"Who are you?" He asked

What do you mean who is it? Stop messing around alright Fred. Just tell fix the spell and I promise I won't hex you

The twins stood staring for a few moments before Fred. "Um love we have no idea who you are. But I mean I wouldn't mind getting to know you."

"You didn't do this?" She asked, her voice quivering.

The twins shook their heads.

"I've got to go." She quickly commented as she turned and raced out of the dorm before Fred and George could ask who the young witch was.

Hermione quickly ran through the castle with tears streaming down her face. She soon found herself standing in front of Professor Dumbledore's office. Yelling the password, she watched as the stirs began to emerge and quickly hopped as the staircase taking her to the headmaster's office.

She knocked on the door as heard the headmaster call for her to enter.

"Yes, child. How may I help you?"

"Professor, something's happened, it's gone wrong.

"What has gone wrong my dear child?" He asked with soft smile, something always like about Dumbledore.

Hermione had become overwhelmed with everything and had begun to cry. "Professor, it's me, it's Hermione Granger."

Professor Dumbledore remained quiet. He looked over the characteristics that overtaken her. She looked the picture of her father, her eyes were striking just like him, her hair just like him and only faint traces of her mother could be seen, although he would assume that would most certainly develop over time.

"Take a seat Miss Granger." Asked Dumbledore and Hermione sat on the other side of the desk.

"Today is your 17th Birthday Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor, but I don't see what that has to do with anything." She snapped.

She spotted a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye. "You know what this is sir, you need to tell me?

"I have my suspicions." He commented. "But first I believe we will need Professor McGonagall and Snape to be present."

Dumbledore stood from behind his desk, walked over to the floo and quickly fire called both Professors and soon after they had both arrived in the Headmasters Office.

Minerva was well put together, dressed, her hair tightly pulled back into a high bun and ready for the day. On the other hand, while he was always impeccably put together he was less than enthused and demanded to know why he was being summoned at this early hour.

"Minerva, Severus. A situation has arisen that requires both of your assistance."

"Albus, what is going?"

"Miss Granger."

"Miss Granger. What about her? Albus? Has something happened to her?"

Dumbledore nodded towards Hermione who got up from her chair and turned towards the two Professors.

"Yes, Professor something did happen to me" She said as the two professors stood silently taking all off her in.

The 4 of them had stood in the head masters office in silence before Hermione snapped. "Will somebody please say something or do something?"

"Sorry Miss…Hermione." Said Minerva. "Perhaps its just a glamour charm. Something temporary."

"I already checked that and it's not that"

"Today is her 17th Birthday." The three professors looked at each other."

Hermione was now getting frustrated. "Will someone please just tell why I look like this and why it's so important that's its my 17th Birthday, and what it's got to do with this."

Severus stepped forwarded, taking in her appearance more and more. She looks just like him, he through to himself.

"I would like to cast a paternity charm."

"What? Why?"

"I realise that it is early morning Miss Granger and, but I have never taken you to be stupid."

"Just an annoying know it all then?"

"The charm?" He queried.

"Fine." She said. She watched as Severus began to waive his wand making intricate patterns. Fear began to set in. Two shadows began to form in front of her.

Her eyes widened. They were two people, two people who weren't the two people who had raised her, who she called mum and dad.

"It's got to be wrong…I can't be…That's…"

Dumbledore moved towards her. "These are you parents Hermione. You birth parents."

"They lied all these years they…. How..,Wha…"

Severus was the first to speak. "I understand you have many questions Miss Granger and I will do my best to answer them, but for now I think it would be best to get you settled into your new dorm and then we can head to my office to disc..

"What, what do mean new dorms. I'm not leaving Gryffindor."

"I believe the choice has already been made for you." He said as he looked at her uniform which now sported the green and silver badge.

Minerva looked at Albus with eyes pleading with him that there was something that he could do, but he simply shook his head.

"I shall organise to have your belongings brought down to your new dorm. Now follow me and I shall show you to the Slytherin Common Room."

They walked in silence into the depths of the castle, with Severus thanking himself she wasn't in a chatty mood.

He stopped in front of a large portrait and recited the password and stepped through into the common room to find Draco coming down the stairs

"Mr Malfoy." He said as greeted the silver haired teen. Hermione groaned which didn't go unnoticed by either man. "Perfect timing."

"You were looking for me?"

"Indeed. We have a new student joining Slytherin today, an interhouse transfer."

"A transfer? Nobody transfers houses. Who is it?"

Severus stepped aside to reveal Hermione, but obviously not looking like her normal self Draco was unaware of who she was and before Severus could explain he had begun flirting.

"You must have been hiding under a rock. I would have definitely noticed you before now." He smirked.

"Knock it off Malfoy okay? This morning's already quite a disaster."

"What are you talking about and how do you know my name."

"Well one you're a Malfoy, everyone knows your name and two we already know each other. If I remember rightly I punched you in the nose during 2nd year."

Malfoys eye's widened. "Granger."

Hermione nodded. Malfoy quickly looked at Snape who nodded also confirming she was telling the truth.

"Also, apparently not a Granger. Look I'm tired and I really don't want to talk about this right now okay."

"No." He said simply.

Snape looked at the two teens hoping they were finished with their banter before he stepped in.

"Well I do need to get ready for the day. Draco, please ensure that you show Hermione around the common room and dorms and please keep Hermione close until I am able have this discussion with the rest of your classmates.

"I don't need anyone to look after me Professor."

"Yes, Granger you do. Remember your in the snake pit now." He smirked.

_**Hey Guys, got inspired to write. Hope you like the first chapter. Would love it if you could review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Embracing Her True Nature Chapter 2

Draco had been staring at Hermione and she had enough.

"Will you bloody well stop staring and just say something!"

"To be perfectly honest I don't know what to say."

"That'd be a first" Grumbled Hermione.

Hermione began to take in the sights of her new common room, such a stark change from what she was used to in Gryffindor Tower. Instead of bright red and yellows and she was surrounded by blacks and dark greens, velvet and leather.

Draco watched as Hermione made her way around the common room. "Enjoying yourself are you?"

"Just exploring that's all." She said as she took a seat on the large black leather lounge.

"So um do you know who your parents are?"

"I know" Whispered Hermione."

"You're not happy."

"It's not that. I'm just shocked. It's a lot to take on." She said as she got up and started to pace herself. "I mean I wake up and I don't look anything like myself. I even yelled and Fred and George and Oh my god I yelled at Fred and George and they have no idea who I am."

"Granger!"

"I'm not a damn Granger!

"Who are…"

"Not important right now." She quickly said deflecting the question. " And then Snape casts a paternity spell and I find out that my parents who I thought were my parents aren't actually my parents and I was lied to all these years and I'm not a Muggleborn but I'm a Pureblood.

"Yes and you need to start acting like it." Commented Draco.

"Excuse me?"

You're not a Muggleborn anyone Hermione you never were and you need to start behaving like a Pureblood."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"You're not up in Gryffindor Tower anymore. You're in the snake pit and you need to start behaving like a Pureblood witch if you're going to survive down here and I've got just the person to help you."

"Yeah and who would that be? Pansy Parkinson?"

"Most certainly not." He exclaimed as he pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write a short note and putting it in his pocket. "Come on then, better go and post this letter and then head down to breakfast." He got up, picked up his bag and headed out of the dungeons as Hermione did the same following him out and headed out catching up to him as they heading towards the tower containing their owls used for postage. He quickly attached the parchment at the sent the owl on his way.

"So you're not going to tell me who your writing to?

"You will find out soon enough. Come on breakfast." He said. Draco moved towards the stairs but stopped when he noticed Hermione wasn't behind him. He looked back and saw her standing. He surveyed her and knew a exactly what was on her mind.

Draco walked back over to her. "Your worried about Potter and Weasley, what they're going to say?"

Hermione shook her head slightly. "I'm worried about them, but I'm also worried about everyone else. They aren't going to be happy with this."

"I'll be honest with you. I could give a newts eye what Weasley and Potter think and you shouldn't either. Just remember I have your back and so does Severus that's all that matters. Come on." He said grabbing her hand and began to head towards the great hall.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron had gotten dressed and were waiting down in the common room for Hermione.

"You think she's coming or…" Asked Harry

"You know Hermione she's probably already left she's probably already in the great hall studying." Said Ron who walked out of Gryffindor Tower with Harry in tow.

Back in the Slytherin Common Room Severus had called a house meeting to advise on the status of their newest Slytherin Housemate.

"Due to circumstances as so far unknown, the student formally known as Hermione Granger will.."

"What about the mudblood. Do we finally have a plan to get rid of it." Came Pansy Parkinson's voice as other sniggered behind her.

"That is quite enough Miss Parkinson." Said Snape sharply. "As I was saying Hermione Granger is not Hermione Granger she is infact a pureblood witch. I will not tolerate any insults about this witch. You will support her during this transition and if I hear anything other than this there will be severe consequences" He said with finality.

"Excuse me Professor, but if she isn't Granger, then who is she?" Came Notts voice.

Snape paused. "This is something for her to share with you. Be aware that her appearance has also changed. I have tasked Mr Malfoy in assisting her through this difficult time. I trust that you will all make her feel at home in her new house." He said.

Nott, Goyle and Crabb looked around. "Draco's not here." Commented Crabbe

"He's probably with her." Said Goyle

Theo smiled. "Well then, let's go find them" He said as the exited the common room.

Meanwhile Hermione and Draco stood outside the great hall. She was nervous.

"Remember you're a pure blood Slytherin witch and you've got me."

"That makes me feel so much better." She quipped as she said.

"As it should. No-one dares cross a Malfoy."

"Except me, you mean" She quipped.

Draco bite his tongue for a more feisty comeback and instead just motioned for her to follow him he offered her his arm and they strode into the great hall and took a seat at the Slytherin table.

"Merlin this feels so weird. Being here, looking like this."

"Look just do what you normally do, read a book if you want to, if it will make you feel at home."

Hermione nodded as she pulled out Hogwarts, A History from her bag and began to read.

"Hogwarts a History, really?"

"You were the one that told me to be comfortable." She smiled before going back to reading.

Draco watched on before pulling out his transfiguration homework and they began to work in silence.

Hermione and Draco had been sitting in the great hall for about 20 minutes when some familiar faces in Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and the Weasley Twins had walked in and were walking over her. Clearly the twins had told them about the strange girl who confronted them in the common room earlier that morning.

Hermione stared at the foursome and then looked at Hermione who was a bundle of nerves. He put his hand on Hermione's. "Relax and breathe. I've got your back. They've got your back as well" He said referring to the rest of the Slytherins that had now joined their table. Hermione looked at him shocked, her thoughts though were interrupted as the they came face to face with the foursome.

"You're the girl who was in the common room. Who are you? You're a Slytherin, what were you doing in our common room. How did you get into our common room? Why did you think we were pulling a prank on you? You talked to us like you knew." Asked the twins.

"Who are you?" Asked Harry.

"Harry, Ron, everyone. I can't explain it. I'm still working things out, but it's Hermione. I'm Hermione."

The foursome went quiet.

Ron was the first to speak. "No, no you're not Hermione, you look nothing like her. You're a dirty, filthy snake." He snarled.

Draco pulled his wand out, training it on the youngest Weasley as the other members of Slytherin slowly stood, Hermione remained seated and quiet as Draco snarled. "Don't you dare speak about her like, you know nothing!"

"Oh and I suppose you do Malfoy."

"More than you do Potter." He smirked, glad he was able to get one up on his arch nemesis.

Hermione couldn't stand anymore and stood up. "Enough is enough. Right, I woke up this morning on my birthday and I looked in the mirror and I looked like this." She said gesturing at herself. "By this, I mean it is bloody terrifying and I see you two; gesturing to Fred and George; in the common room and you have no idea who you are and then I find out that the people who I thought were my parents aren't my parents and my parents are…"

"I believe breakfast is now being served, Mr Potter, Mr Weasleys take your seat at the Gryffindor Table. You may socialise later. Miss….Granger, please see me in my office once breakfast has concluded" Said Professor Snape silkily as his eyes connected with Hermione's which didn't go unnoticed by Draco who smirked as Snape headed up towards the staff table.

Draco leaned over, close to her ear. "He's your father isn't he."

"I umm..y"

"Morning Draco" Came the voice of Blaise Zambini who sat down next to him followed by Crabbe and Goyle and other Slytherin's began to fill up the table. "Morning Hermione. Welcome to Slytherin."

"Wait how do you?"

"Snape. He spoke….well basically warned us to do whatever we could to look after you and help you out."

"He did?" She said distracted as her eyes she looked up a Snape, really taking him in. She couldn't even count the amount of questions that were rolling through her mind right now. She didn't touch her breakfast she just kept thinking over and over everything that had happened.

"At least you know who you parents are now and you can get answers." Whispered Draco who saw the concern on her face.

"Yeah, but I only have more and more questions." She replied.

Draco covered her hand with his. "You'll get your answers you're not the type of witch to let things go."

Back of the Gryffindor table Harry Ron and twins were deep in conversation about what had just happened.

"I can't believe that was Hermione." Said Harry before turning his attention to Ron. "You shouldn't have said what you said to her, this isn't her fault."

"Maybe not, but she's a Slytherin, all the witches and wizards in Slytherin are evil.'

'You think Hermione's evil?" Asked George." "I mean I know she's well….Hermione. and she can be a bit well harsh and all, but evil!? I can't see it"

"Yeah well look at how close she is to Malfoy." Commented Ron as he stared at the two.

"Look, she's obviously gone through a lot today and he's just helping her out."

Ron laughed softly. "Malfoy? Helping someone? Yeah right!"

"Maybe Snape's asked him to help her out?" Suggested Fred.

"Maybe?" Shrugged Harry. "I'm sure Dumbledore or McGonagall will talk to us soon."

"Should we ask Hermione?" Suggested George

"After how Ron just spoke to her? Probably not, beside she seemed pretty confused herself." Said Harry as Professor Dumbledore came upon.

"Good Morning Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, please join me in my office post breakfast as I have something to discuss with you."

"You mean Hermione sir?"

"My office gentleman." Smiled Albus as he continued towards the staff table.

"Well I guess we're about to get some answers" Said Harry as the went ahead finishing up their breakfast.

At the staff table Albus had taken a seat next to Severus and began to speak to him with a glint in his eye. "Severus I have instructed Mr Weasley and Mr Potter to join us in my office after breakfast.

Severus simply nodded. "I have instructed Miss Granger to join me in my rooms post breakfast to provide some answers as I know the girl will have questions."

"Certainly she will Severus, if you need my assistance in…"

"Thank you Albus however, I do believe that this conversation should certainly be between myself and my daughter.." He said as he stared back at the young girl.

Breakfast had finished and everyone was talking about their plans for the weekend and looking forward to the upcoming Hogsmeade visit, but weekend plans was the last thing on her mind. Her mind was going a millions miles an hour with hundreds of questions swirling, questions she was going to ask Professor Snape…Her Father.

She stood up as Draco followed suit. He turned to her and asked her if she wanted him to come with her, but she politely declined. She knew that this was something he had to do by herself. She watched as Severus exited the Great Hall. She took a deep breath and turned on her heel saying bye to Draco and her new Housemates.

10 minutes later she had arrived at the entrance to Professor Snape's chambers and knocked on the door with Severus answered her to enter a few seconds later in the tone she knew so well. He had invited her into his sitting room while he called for an elf to bring tea as they sat silently, simply staring at each other as the elf served the tea. Both sipped their tea with Severus dismissing the elf a few seconds later

"I imagine you have questions?" He asked and he continued to drink

"Indeed" She nodded

"You may ask your questions and I will do my best to answer them."

_**So sorry guys about the delay, life and work has been crazy, will be attempting to update more regularly, hope you enjoy and I'd love it if you could review!**_


End file.
